


Piss Pot

by ectoasshole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dumb boys living together in college, dumb fluff, kageyama buys hinata a dog for his birthday, kageyama is also jealous of said dog lmao, this was supposed to be like 500 words tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoasshole/pseuds/ectoasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setter hesitantly turned his attention downward and wasn’t sure if he preferred Hinata vomiting on him or the dog currently pissing on him.<br/>“Take the dog,” he managed through gritted teeth. Bladder emptied, it barked in his arms and Kageyama swore it sounded victorious. <br/>“Kageyama—“<br/>“Take the dog before I take it back to the pet store.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss Pot

**Author's Note:**

> what my first contribution to the fandom im so sorry.  
> Based on this [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86790270517/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-getting-a-pet-for#notes)

“Hinata.”

The moment they stepped into their shared apartment, the ginger had dropped his practice bag in the entryway and bolted into the main room. Kageyama sneered as he took off his own shoes and begrudgingly toed Hinata’s over to align neatly besides his. As he followed in the other’s war path (giving a kick to Hinata’s bag for good measure as he passed), the apartment was filled with the nerve grating sound of metal clanking on metal that had become all too familiar in the past week, followed by idiotic cooing.

“Hinata.”

Kageyama stopped in their too small living room, eyes narrowing at the small boy in the corner, hunched over the open door of the kennel. Hinata continued to ignore Kageyama, more interested in the small ball of fur twisting and turning in his arms as it attempted to lay siege to his face with a multitude of licks between high pitched barks. At the beginning of the week, Kageyama might have found it mildly cute, if he dug deep down and mustered up enough strength to admit it, but now he was more than happy to declare the display of affection as disgusting.

It had nothing to do with vague jealously that the damn dog was getting more attention than him—he wasn’t jealous of a fucking animal.

_“Hinata.”_

“Did you miss me? Did you miss me?” Hinata crooned at the dog in a voice more suited for five year old. It barked back happily as the fur on its head was ruffled, Hinata holding it close to his chest. “Once you’re potty trained we can leave you out of your kennel but you know how mean ol’ Kageyama is—he thinks you’re gonna piss in his shoes again even though it was only that one time. Hey, hey, maybe we can sneak you into the gym during pra—“

_“Shouyou.”_

Hinata snapped his attention to the taller boy, eyebrows high on his forehead as if he’d forgotten about Kageyama’s existence in its entirety. “Kageyama? How long have you been standing there? Why didn’t you say something—don’t be creepy,” he admonished.

Kageyama grit his teeth and somehow managed to bite back the “dumbass” that was struggling to jump off his tongue. In the year and a half year since they’d graduated high school, he’d managed to get his temper under control, but there were certain people who could always draw it out of him at a moment’s notice. His dumb spiker of a boyfriend being one of them, and the piece of shit with glasses that, luckily, he no longer had to suffer through being on a team with, the middle blocker at a school five hours away.

“Did you wanna hold Kyo-chan?” Hinata asked obliviously, lifting the dog out of his lap and up to Kageyama. It blinked up at him with big brown eyes that he found himself resenting, though just a week ago they had been the reason he’d bought the damn thing from the pet store for Hinata’s birthday.

“Not really—“ But Hinata was already climbing to his feet and thrusting the puppy into his arms. He had no choice but to take it—or let it hit the floor but he wasn’t willing to put up with an upset, pouting Hinata just because of his disdain for the dog, and really he wasn’t that much of a jackass. It might be an attention stealing little bastard but he didn’t dislike it that much. Really, it was more Hinata’s fault than anything—he’d been so damn infatuated over the past couple of days that majority of their time together turned into Hinata playing with the dog and Kageyama trying not to glare.

On the one hand, Kageyama should’ve been happy that he had chosen a good gift, but on the other hand—No.

Holding it under the armpits a few centimeters from himself, he stared the dog down. It stared back just as oblivious as Hinata, making small noises in the back of its throat as it squirmed slightly and its tailed wagged back and forth, fur brushing against the back of Kageyama’s fingers with every movement.

“Stop glaring at her,” said Hinata as he smacked Kageyama on the arm, earning a roll of the eyes. He adjusted his grip so Kyo was cradled against his chest, yipping and wiggling as she reached up to lick at Kageyama’s chin to his reluctant acceptance and Hinata’s joy, staring bright eyed at him.

“See, she doesn’t know you’re a big baddy yet.” the spiker said, thankfully holding off on the childish dog voice this time around as he scratched behind small white ears. “Dogs think you’re a good person no matter how big of a jackass you really are.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Hinata snorted, glancing at Kageyama with a bright smile that had the taller of the two pausing to stomp down the feeling in his chest that, after however many odd years, he still hadn’t gotten used to, especially when it caught him off guard. At least now he wasn’t convinced he was dying of a fatal heart condition—as he had in their high school years.

“I think you’re a good person, too,” he teased as he reached up to flick at a section of Kageyama’s hair that was sticking straight up thanks to hurried towel drying after their post-practice shower in the locker rooms. “Even if you are jackass.”

“Whatever, du—“ What might’ve been a fond smile forming on the raven haired setter’s face froze as Kageyama felt a warmth gathering on his chest. It was quite different from the warmth that Hinata’s stupid morning antics garnered when he was too tired and only half functioning, pulling Kageyama back onto the mattress for “Jus’ a few more minutes” of sleep (endearing only when it wasn’t making them late for Saturday morning practice), and more akin to the unfortunately multiple times that Hinata’s nervousness had resulted in a trial of bile down the front of Kageyama’s shirt or in his lap.

The setter hesitantly turned his attention downward and wasn’t sure if he preferred Hinata vomiting on him or the dog currently pissing on him. Hinata, for his part, looked equally parts horrified and amused, though from the bubbles of laughter that escaped his lips it was clear which was winning out and Kageyama resolved to eat all of Hinata’s favorite cereal from the pantry when his shirt wasn’t soaked with piss.

“Take the dog,” he managed through gritted teeth. Bladder emptied, it barked in his arms and Kageyama swore it sounded victorious.

“Kageyama—“

“Take the dog before I take it back to the pet store.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” Hinata took the animal from Kageyama, its tail seeming to wag even faster. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the little traitor—sure he wasn’t the one who rubbed it’s damn belly or played with it or ignored his boyfriend for it (Kageyama wasn’t bitter, _of course not_ ) but he _was_ the one who’d brought it into their house, which warranted a little more gratefulness and not fucking piss on his shirt. He shot Hinata a glare, the ginger sticking his tongue out at him in response, his tendency to shirk up in the face of Kageyama’s temper having waned considerably. “It’s just pee.” He said, laughing a moment later as an impish grin tugged at the corner of his lips. “She’s marking her territory.”

Kageyama didn’t respond so much as he grunted, turning on his heel and stomping down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Making quick work of throwing off his t-shirt and shucking off his pants and boxers, he turned on the faucet for his second shower of the night, cursing Hinata and the damn dog all the while.

An hour and a half later found the setter in bed alone, not having talked to Hinata since he’d gotten out of the shower. After his shower, neither his boyfriend or the dog had been in the apartment, probably out for a walk. Kageyama took the opportunity of silence to get the chapter read (begrudgingly and he wasn’t all too sure that he actually understood half of it) for his morning class before getting ready for bed.

He wasn’t actually upset, peeved maybe, but not mad. The dog had had more than its share of accidents in the house over the past week, and it was bound to piss on somebody eventually; Kageyama had just been the unfortunate target for her first attack (he still wasn’t totally convinced that the dog didn’t have it out for him in it’s conquest to be Hinata’s main object of affection). It had been twenty minutes of restless tossing and turning before Hinata got home, shutting the door quietly behind him and attempting to hush Kyo.

He listened as Hinata moved about, the sound of the kennel opening and closing, of the toilet flushing, and faucet running filling the apartment. Sometime later, light spilled into their room briefly as Hinata entered, followed by the sound of cloth hitting the floor as he stripped down to his undergarments. Kageyama bit back the urge to tell him to put his clothes into the basket instead of throwing them everywhere because he sure as hell wasn’t going to clean up after him for the umpteenth time. (He sometimes ended up doing it, anyway, but more often than not he nagged Hinata about it until he finally did, or argued that Kageyama was just as messy as he was—which was a damn lie).

The setter felt warmth against his back as Hinata slid under the covers and curled up beside him. “Kageyama? You awake?” he whispered into the darkness, prodding at the taller boy’s side, who grunted in response. “Sorry Kyo pissed on you.”

“Did you tell her to?”

A pause and then: “What?”

Kageyama knew that Hinata’s face was undoubtedly scrunched up in that way it did when he was lost completely. He turned over to face the spiker and sure enough his nose was wrinkled ever so slightly and there was a small crease between his eyebrows, visible in the pale light that filtered in through the blinds of the window. “Did you tell the damn dog to piss on me?”

“What the hell, no. Are you trying to call me a dog by saying I can communicate with her because that’s a really roundabout way of—“

“Then shut up,” Kageyama interrupted, flicking Hinata lightly in the forehead. He squawked indignantly. “Don't be sorry; She had an accident, whatever.”

Hinata was quiet for a moment before a smile bloomed and Kageyama had those damn heart palpitations again, the warmth budding in his chest most definitely not piss. “You sure you’re feeling okay, Kageyama?”

“Go to sleep,” he snapped, about to turn over when a hand caught the back of his neck and Hinata was pulling him down to press their lips together. Kageyama brought one hand to rest on his hip, the other cupping Hinata’s cheek. When they pulled away, neither was pressed to interrupt the intimacy of the moment, resting their foreheads together as they regarded the other fondly. At another time, Kageyama might have made a comment on how damn sappy it was, or Hinata would inevitably ruin it one way or another, but for now he was content to just enjoy the affection of the other.

“Thanks again,” said Hinata, lips brushing against his just slightly. “—for getting her. Probably the second best present I got for my birthday.”

“Second best?”

“Well, I mean a dog is cool, but Kenma got me a signed jersey from the Olympic volleyball team,” he said, leaving Kageyama to wonder just how the hell he’d even managed that. Something told him that it had to do with the former-setter’s boyfriend. While Kenma was rather antisocial and disinterested in most things, Kuroo was very much the opposite--conniving and sneaky, perfectly capable of pulling off something like that if Kenma requested it. Kageyama would wager it had to do with blackmail, or throwing around ludicrous amounts of money. “But if I really can get Kyo to piss on you on demand, then she’s definitely number one.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hinata.”

Hinata laughed, pressing one last kiss to the other’s lips before turning over, Kageyama wrapping an arm around his waist without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> the byproduct of me having literally nothing to do at work all day im so sorry also posted on my [tumblr](http://kenmaakozume.tumblr.com/) ayyyy come join me in crying over kagehina


End file.
